Izzy
'''Izzy '''was competitor in Total Drama Island Roleplay as a member of the Killer Bass. Her craziness would be her downfall but she would later return and qualify for season 2 Role * '''Total Drama Island- '''Minor Protagonist * '''Total Drama Action- '''Major Protagonist * '''Total Drama World Tour- '''Minor Protagonist Personality Izzy is one crazy gal! She enjoys getting into some crazy shenanigans, and sometimes will prank the other contestants. Total Drama Island Roleplay Episode 1-2 Izzy is the 22nd camper to be introduced in season one. She puts her craziness on display immediately, by tricking Chris. Izzy is enthusiastic to be on the Killer Bass and plays with a random bass. In the first part of the first challenge, Izzy excitedly jumps off the cliff and lands in the safe zone. Episode 3 Izzy is one of the first few contestants to fall asleep in the awake-a-thon. Episode 4 Izzy participates in the first round of dodgeball, and tricks Cody to get him out. She is eventually hit after. In the third round, Izzy helps Duncan destroy the other team by using his plan. In the final round, Izzy catches a ball thrown by Gwen, however, next she and Owen hit each other. Episode 5 When Izzy hears of the talent show challenge, she is enthusiastic and jumps on the table, accidentally kicking Eva's bowl away. During the try-outs, Izzy is one of many to have her act denied by Courtney. Episode 6 At the start of the episode, Izzy visits Eva again and dances, much to Eva's dismay. During the challenge, Izzy and Eva go to the forest to collect food for the Killer Bass, however, Eva returns without Izzy. Later that night, Bridgette leaves to collect berries. But she is in for a surprise when Izzy out of the bush and scares her away. When Izzy doesn't returm to camp on time, she is voted off. Episode 15 Izzy makes her return to the island, and is still her happy self. She begins to eat the strawberries off Trent, after Eva knocked them onto him. In the torture challenge, Izzy is picked to lay on a bed of spikes. She completes it and chooses Eva to go next. Eva completes it, meaning Izzy is out. Due to a plan from Heather, Noah, and Katie, they convince Izzy, Duncan, Harold and Eva to vote off DJ, and he is eliminated. Episode 16 In the key finding challenge, Izzy returns with her key just in time. She opens the chest revealing a pet snake. She jokingly names it Cody 2.0, but then changes its name to Snakey. After the challenge, Izzy eavesdrops on Katie and Noah's conversation, revealing that they want to add her to their alliance. She accepts without Noah finishing the question. Noah suggests they go after Eva, but Izzy refuses. Heather pops in the conversation and makes them go for Trent instead. Izzy votes him along with the others. Episode 17 In the hide and seek challenge, Izzy finds a hiding spot for herself and Snakey, while Bridgette voices her concerns for the snake. Izzy abandons her hiding spot to trail Chef and the other seekers, but she is eventually found. Izzy disagrees with her alliance's choice to eliminate Eva, and devises a plan to eliminate Bridgette. However, it doesn't work, and Izzy is the only one Eva doesn't bash in her goodbye speech. Episode 18 Noah confronts Izzy about going against the alliance. She says no and Snakey bites her, as he apparently works as a lie detector. Noah forgives her and keeps her in the alliance. In a random confessional, Izzy proudly yells that Snakey loves her, when he bites her. In the bike challenge, Izzy rides on Harold's bike, while Tyler rides her's. He has no clue how to control it at first, but eventually speeds ahead using the adjustments Izzy added, however, the speed causes him to crash her bike. Izzy makes it to the finish line with Harold's bike, sending him to the second round. Despite trying to eliminate her last time, Izzy joins the others to say goodbye to Bridgette on the dock. Episode 19 As the campers drift away while asleep, Izzy yells that something is wrong, waking up Katie. They check outside and find out they are stranded in the ocean. Izzy spots an island and tells the rest they must somehow get there. Izzy quickly makes a boat, shocking the other girls. The arrive on the island, and when Heather spots the mechanical dinosaurs, Izzy is enthusiastic to hunt them. Izzy accidentally destroys the boat, angering Gwen. Izzy is then forced to search for Gwen and Tyler after they get lost. Eventually she finds them and they head back to the others. They hop onto the newly built boat and return to camp just in time. As a joke, Chris decides to eliminate Izzy's pet snake, Snakey. They send him away, and Izzy tackles Chef and Chris. Episode 20 Izzy happily watches the horror movie with the others.In the challenge, Izzy leaves to the bathroom, and Noah walks in. They are then attacked by the "killer." Episode 21 Izzy begins to search for the deer that she must bring back. She finds it rather quickly and earns 1st place. Episode 22 Izzy is paired with Noah in the triathlon. They fail miserably in the first challenge, however, in the second challenge, they run ahead and win a point. In the third challenge, Izzy accidentally knocks everything over, causing them to lose the challenge. Izzy's craziness causes her to be voted off, and she leaves the island via smoke bomb. Episode 27 During the hunt for the case, Izzy teams up with Eva to kidnap Noah and form Team E-Scope. Izzy accidentally pounces on Courtney, who had the case. Eva grabs the case and begins to run away with Izzy, but they run into Noah, Justin and Harold, who steal the case. Izzy falls into the water, qualifying for the second season. Total Drama Action Roleplay Episode 1-2 Izzy arrives with her pet snake, Snakey, and LeShawna and Noah joke about the snake. Izzy is excited to hunt for the monster in the challenge, and attacks it, but Owen distracts her, and she his captured, after losing Snakey. In the second part of the challenge, Izzy fights Chef and is taken out of the challenge early. Izzy hears DJ say he wanted her gone, but she overhears and plots to make DJ like her. Episode 3 In the picking teams part, Izzy is the first one to picked by Harold. In the first part of the challenge, Izzy finds a bunny to gift to DJ, but he freaks out and thinks she'll hurt it, and "rescues" it. Izzy eventually wins the challenge for her team. Episode 4 Izzy lasts a decent amount of time on the surfboard, and helps her team win along with Harold. After the challenge, Izzy tries to calm DJ... but fails. Episode 5 Izzy continues to try and find Snakey and get DJ to like her. Again, she tries to comfort him in the horse challenge, but it ends up freaking him out. She, however, scores a point for her team, and once again wins for her team. Episode 6 The Aftermath show cast votes her off, because... I really don't know. Episode 17 Izzy returns during the merge along with Lindsay. She is ready to resume her goal of finding Snakey and getting DJ to like her, and helps him during the challenge. However, his hero costume fails when he doesn't agree with her ideas. In the end, Izzy wins immunity with her spooky outfit. She continues to encourage him in the challenge, causing him to change his opinion of her. After Courtney and Beth's alliance crumbles and they begin to rival each other, Izzy sides with Beth and eventually votes off Courtney. Episode 18 In the Aftermath special, Izzy receives one vote from the jealous Sadie. Episode 19 Izzy is officially let into Beth's alliance. Izzy refuses to try on the boot of the princess, as she claims it's rigged anyways. In the challenge, Izzy is knocked off the bridge by Harold cheating. She votes off Lindsay with her alliance. Episode 20 Izzy, along with the alliance theorizes about Harold working with the others. In the first part of the challenge, Izzy quickly gets her samples from Owen, but he and DJ eventually get her samples. When Harold wins immunity and a tie between Izzy and Owen is formed, Chris sends both Izzy and Owen home. Episode 21 Izzy makes a cameo in Episode 21, to say farewell to DJ and join him at the hospital when he is injured. Episode 27 Izzy qualified for season 3. Total Drama World Tour Roleplay | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Episode 1-2 Izzy joins the cast with everyone else, and enthusiastically greets Noah and Eva. She is later placed on Team Chris. Izzy chases after her team's reward, a puppy, with the rest of the team. The puppy leads them to their goal, and they tie for 2nd place. Episode 3 Izzy along with Noah, Eva, and Katie, mocks for Chef for wearing a Chinese outfit, despite being in Japan. In response, Chef drops everyone out of the plane. Once they land, Izzy forces Eva and Katie to do the challenge together. Episode 4 Izzy begins to fantasize over Justin throughout the episode. She watches him from her spot in the challenge, freaking out Heather. Eva quickly picks her up with the sleigh and they move on. When Sadie tries to bring Justin and Noah down with her, Izzy and Heather help fend her off and throw her off the plain. She hugs Justin after saving him and Noah. Episode 5 Izzy tells the others about Sadie's elimination in losers class. Izzy is pulled up the statue of liberty with the rest of her teammates by Eva. Izzy later gets her team carriage in the second challenge. Episode 7 Izzy causes a huge avalanche taking out the campers. She helps in the first challenge and is suppose to compete in 2nd but she if sent flying in the air by one of Sierras traps. She later returns and gets back on the plane with the others. Episode 8 Izzy helps her team in the challenge. Episode 9 Izzy is not bothered by Sadie but instead reveals she is a fan of Pennywise the clown. She later helps her team win the game and when Ezekiel and Tyler fight it in the sewers she cheers it on. Episode 10 Izzy and the others threaten Chris after he makes fun of a heartbroken Tyler. Izzy leaves her teams boat and goes with Team Emerald and sits on Justins lap. Later on she causes her team to look for her in the ocean which costs them the game. That night Izzy is voted off by the others and she accepts and jumps off the plane but not before saying goodbye to Justin. Episode 12 Izzy appears as one of the aftermath guests, when there she reveals her crush on Justin and makes very suttle references before she is dragged off the set. Episode 18 Izzy appears in the Aftermath losers crowd Episode 24 Izzy cheers for Noah in the finale Episode 26 In the finale, Izzy is among the many others cheering on Noah to win the entire season and when the volcano explodes she flees the island with the others. Trivia * Izzy was along with Harold the first to return to the game * Izzy never was romantically involved with Owen in this version like the canon * Izzy ranked one place higher in Island than she did in the canon Notes * Izzy has a crush on Justin, who is starting to return the feelings * Izzy is the only person to return twice